


Remorse

by MandarinaAzul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt Upgraded Connor | RK900, Idiots in Love, M/M, Manipulation, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Some Plot, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), or somting like that
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandarinaAzul/pseuds/MandarinaAzul
Summary: After failing his mission, killing the RK800 that had deviated and suffering an accident that should have destroyed him, RK900 is trapped inside Amanda’s Zen Garden from which he cannot escape, with Connor visiting the Garden just to get his revenge...That is until Connor repairs the RK900
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Esto ya llevaba un buen tiempo en mi computadora y dije por qué no, sólo termínalo
> 
> Bueno… Para mi Connor no es el pan de Dios que leo en algunos fics, aquí es cruel, pero no es realmente malo
> 
> Como sea, disfruten

Las rosas rojas crecían salvajes y exuberantes en medio del jardín zen, sobre la plataforma hasta la orilla donde comenzaba el lago, dándole color al paisaje gris y árido, al contrario de las rosas de Amanda, estas no tenían espinas, por lo que Connor podía caminar sobre el puente y pasar junto a ellas sin miedo a lastimarse.

El clima en el jardín solía ser frío y las plantas excepto por las flores se hallaban secas y sin hojas, el agua turbia del lago estaba llena de hojas amarillas y naranjas como si estuviera a punto de ser invierno y el único sonido dentro del espacio ficticio eran sus pasos acercándose al centro del recinto de flores hasta detenerse frente a la figura recostada contra la valla.

Se tomó su tiempo para admirarlo.

Hermoso e inmutable como siempre, igual que una estatua de facciones pulidas, con sus párpados cerrados igual que en un sueño y cabeza apoyada descansando en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado la última vez, con una rosa de color más brillante que el resto adornando su cabello castaño.

Quien dijo que la perfección no existía era porque nunca había conocido al RK900, su sucesor.

Connor se agachó en cuchillas y llevó su mano al rostro sereno, acariciando lentamente con el dorso de sus dedos la mejilla, el tacto alertó a la bella durmiente e hizo que despertara de su sueño inducido.

Ojos azules miraron de soslayo a Connor antes de girar la cabeza alejándose de la mano y hacer que la rosa cayera al suelo, eso no alejó la mano que acarició su piel ahora insistiendo en acariciar sus labios con el pulgar y la gélida mirada del RK900 siguió la sonrisa engreída en los labios de Connor.

"¿Hoy te apetece un paseo en barca?" No hubo respuesta y luego de haber trazado la línea de sus labios, Connor llevó su pulgar frente a los suyos lamiéndolo como clara insinuación.

RK900 bajó la mirada del rostro presuntuoso al campo de rosas y luego al lago, sin encontrar una razón válida para discutir, estaba realmente aburrido.

"¿Puedo ser yo quien reme?" Giró para ver una vez más directamente los ojos marrones de Connor, la pregunta no parecía haberlo sorprendido, pero ¿podía culparlo por querer hacer algo diferente?, esos ojos engañosos sólo se burlaron de él como siempre.

"Quizás la próxima vez" Jamás había próxima vez, Connor no lo dejaría hacer nunca algo por su cuenta.

Connor se inclinó hacia adelante y lo levantó con sus brazos rodeando la cintura del RK900, que era como un muñeco sin brazos ni piernas, estas estaban en el fondo del lago.

El modelo más avanzado sólo pudo mirar el mundo artificial por encima del hombro de Connor mientras caminaba por el jardín de rosas y el puente.

Ese era su mundo y su vida, cerró sus ojos y hundió su nariz en el cuello del modelo más viejo, consolándose con la idea de que por lo menos ya no estaba completamente solo.

Connor venía a visitarlo de vez en cuando y cuando no lo hacía, él estaba atrapado en un mundo donde el tiempo no se movía, inerte y muerto. Calculó el tiempo exacto de su estancia sin embargo dejó de importarle después del primer año, los androides no se aburrían, no sentían soledad y por supuesto no deseaban cosas, los androides no sentían nada en absoluto, fue programado para ser la máquina perfecta incapaz de desviarse y cazar a los otros desviados, o por lo menos le gustaba creer eso.

"¿Es mi imaginación o hace un poco más de calor que la última vez?" Habían llegado a la barca y Connor subió un pie en esta.

"Es tu imaginación" El RK900 fue acomodado entre las piernas de Connor, con su espalda recargada en el pecho de este último.

Eventualmente dejaron la orilla y Connor remó sin prisa por el lugar.

"Hoy le dispararon a Hank en un brazo" Comenzó a hablar distraídamente mandando vibraciones a través de su pecho, escucharlo hablar era reconfortante para el más joven que extrañaba su voz y cualquier otro estímulo que lo sacará del estancamiento, estaba dispuesto a seguir una conversación con tal de oírlo.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" A Connor le gustaba mucho hablar de Hank Anderson y sus historias siempre estaban llenas de pasión por compartirlas, RK había desarrollado un gusto por ese personaje en particular, Connor siempre hablaba bien de él, parecía una buena persona y en su mente lo imaginaba como alguien amable, de carácter gentil y paternal, le hubiera encantado conocerlo.

"Lo de siempre, una persecución" Se encogió de hombros como si fuera algo normal "Pero él está bien, fue llevado al hospital"

"¿No deberías estar ahí con él?"

"Lo estoy" Connor se rio suavemente con un poco de petulancia "Está dormido por los sedantes y yo estoy a su lado" Y aun así estaba en el jardín, conectado. 

Dejo de remar justo sobre la zona en que había arrojado los biocomponentes y se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo detrás de su oreja, las manos de Connor se metieron debajo de su chaqueta rasgada de Cyberlife y rodearon sus pectorales.

"¿Por qué?, Hank…" Si Hank era tan importante para él, entonces no debería perder su tiempo con... Connor apretó su pecho y mordió su oreja con fuerza.

"Porque quiero estar aquí" Susurró lamiendo la mordida a modo de disculpa "Hace una semana que no vengo a hablar contigo, ¿no me extrañaste?" El RK conocía la rutina y las respuestas que debería de dar.

"Te extrañe" Reprimió un jadeo, aunque no era mentira, la soledad era veneno que contaminaba las aguas de la tranquilidad.

"Entonces no preguntes cosas estúpidas" Fue una advertencia.

Se conocieron en el mundo real, el RK900 aún se preguntaba si todo lo que le hacía Connor era lo que merecía por haber sido tan tonto e ingenuo y haber seguido ordenes ciegamente, Amanda le había dicho que tenía que detenerlo, a él y a la revolución, luego de eso había caído de un edificio de seis pisos y había terminado en el Jardín Zen encerrado, como una jaula.

Sólo había ganado el odio de Connor por intentar asesinarlo, quien ahora era su verdugo personal.

RK no podía encerrarse en sus pensamientos con Connor aún acariciando su pecho y besando su cuello, las manos que tocaban su cuerpo eran una sensación tan familiar que casi eran algo bienvenido, sin embargo algo se sentía distinto y después de cinco minutos de toques burlones y engañosos nada realmente lascivo había ocurrido, en su lugar abrazó su cuerpo y descansó su barbilla en su hombro, suspirando con fastidio.

El modelo más avanzado abrió su boca para preguntar ¿si todo estaba bien? pero la cerró y prefirió disfrutar del momento inusualmente tranquilo, no debía hacer preguntas tontas, fue Connor quien habló primero luego de un minuto.

"Gavin se va a casar" Su voz era plana, sin ninguna emoción reveladora "Pensé que no iba a invitarme pero lo hizo" RK quería ver la expresión en su rostro por alguna pista de su extraño comportamiento pero por la forma en que Connor lo sostenía y sus limitaciones, no podía "Se supone que debo invitar a alguien que vaya conmigo" ¿Era ese el problema?, en menos de un segundo ya tenía soluciones.

"Hank puede ir contigo" 

"Ese es el plan, pero no es Hank quien quiero que me acompañe" Connor nunca había mencionado si era soltero o no, un cierto alivio se extendió por el pecho del RK, por lo menos no formaba parte de alguna infidelidad.

"¿Entonces quién?" 

"Bueno... Hay alguien en quien estoy interesado" Una vez más sus manos interrumpieron el flujo de pensamientos con la estimulación de su cuerpo "Sentimentalmente" Su pecho era una zona sensible, Connor no necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo para hacerlo sentir bien, divirtiéndose con los suaves maullido que escapaban de la garganta de su compañero "Es lindo, tranquilo, sabe escuchar muy bien y la mejor parte, no se parece a ti en lo absoluto" Esa última parte era cruel "Es alguien con quien vale la pena pasar mi tiempo" ¿Acaso insinuaba que perdía el tiempo con él?, seguramente pensaba que le estaba haciendo un favor al venir al jardín, ¿para qué más lo quería Connor que para follar por un rato?, sabía que era patético, que Connor lo odiaba y lo que decía era sólo para joder con su mente y aun así se sentía como si algo dentro de él fuera a romperse.

¿Connor amaba a alguien?, seguramente nunca trataría a esa persona o androide como a él, nunca la insultaría ni la haría sentir como la basura más inservible del mundo, seguramente Connor le sonreiría y miraría como algo importante… No quería recordar cómo lo miraba a él.

"Deberías regresar con Hank" Quería estar solo.

"Hank está bien" No quería irse aún, no quería ir a verlo recostado en una cama de hospital recordándole que estuvo una vez más al borde de la muerte.

"Insisto, Hank..." Connor cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano para que se callara.

"Dije que está bien" La mano de Connor se levantó pero no retrocedió, sus dedos presionaron contra la línea de sus labios obligándolo a abrir la boca para meterlos dentro y tomar su lengua "¿Quieres que también te quite la lengua?" Amenazó ronroneando peligrosamente en su oído, por otro lado el RK no le prestó la atención debida usando su lengua para lamer los dígitos invasores y pretender que era algo más interesante que un par de dedos.

Era sólo un juguete para el sexo después de todo, debía comportarse como tal, trató de cubrirlos bien con su saliva pero Connor los retiró incluso antes de comenzar a sentirlos profundizar en su garganta.

Connor besó su cuello y su nuca mientras abría el pantalón del RK y se lo quitaba, arrojándolo despreocupadamente en la barca, al igual que su chaqueta y camisa negra de cuello de tortuga, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo.

RK tembló cuando Connor abrió sus muslos.

"La última vez no te limpie como debería" El RK no tenía donde esconder su rostro avergonzado cuando los dedos de Connor presionaron contra su biocomponente de naturaleza sexual, introduciendo la punta de uno.

Su espalda se curvó hacia atrás contra el pecho de Connor, siendo sostenido para no perder el equilibrio por otra mano firme alrededor de su cintura, sintió como los dedos lo abrían con poco esfuerzo, mientras los fluidos de su anterior encuentro manchaban la mano y miró con una punzada de humillación como corría hasta el suelo inestable de la barca.

La sensación de semen enfriándose entre sus piernas, el sonido obsceno de fluidos que también funcionaba de lubricante y la nauseabunda excitación creciendo en su vientre, era un placer retorcido que no se atrevería a llamar placer bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"¿Olvidaste cómo hablar?" La voz de Connor se escuchó a lo lejos, empalagosamente dulce y cruelmente burlona.

Los sonidos del RK eran la respuesta más sincera que obtendría, mientras estimulaba los puntos correctos, sin dar nunca lo suficiente.

"¿Hank sabe… sabe que estás aquí y lo que haces conmigo?" Finalmente lo dijo, se ganó un castigo pero lo dijo, incluso consiguió que Connor se detuviera, lo cual fue un respiro de la sobreestimulación "Sabe de todo esto..." 

"Te gusta hacerme enojar para que te trate mal, ¿verdad?" Movió la mano de su cadera hacia el centro de su pecho y lentamente giró el círculo casi imperceptible, RK sintió que las válvulas se estaban cerrando.

"¡Lo siento!" Lloró "¡Connor! Lo siento... Lo siento" Se detuvo escuchando el dulce sonido de sus disculpas y sonrió apartando su mano.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que Hank debería saber lo que hago contigo?" Hank no tenía por qué enterarse de nada "No le importas a nadie"

"Yo… Yo no…" Negó con su cabeza apartando una vez más la frustración y desesperación hacia el fondo de su mente, sin embargo Connor tenía razón, no había nadie, solo Connor. Pronto se quedó en silencio mirando con derrota el suelo sucio de madera.

"Buen chico" Se burló y besó su cabello "Pero ahora tendrás que pedirme tener sexo contigo. No voy a violarte, vamos pídelo" 

"Por favor..." No podía luchar, había aprendido a no oponer resistencia alguna, simplemente ser movido por los hilos de los que tiraran.

"No te escucho" Nunca sería tan fácil.

"Por favor Connor quiero que me folles" Quizás había sido vergonzoso y humillante al principio pero ahora no sabía que pensar al respecto, la conversación sucia nunca había sido su fuerte pero con Connor volviendo a mover sus dedos dentro de él no sabía cuanta verdad había detrás de ellas.

"Eso no es nada sexy, ya lo discutimos" 

"Por favor" Movió su cadera contra la de Connor, rozando su trasero contra el bulto de su pantalón "Mételo dentro de mí, sólo... sólo quiero sentirlo" Gimió, la idea de ser usado, penetrado y llenado por Connor contaminó su mente.

"Un poco mejor" Ya habían pasado algunos días, estaba tan vacío, no solo física, sino metafóricamente, carente de sentido y propósito.

"¡Por favor!" Por lo menos el sexo le daba unos instantes de satisfacción, lo hacía sentir útil.

Connor sonrió, no de manera burlona o socarrona, sino suave y tranquila, oculta detrás del cuello y sus besos en la nuca.

Abrió la cremallera de su pantalón y levantó la cadera del RK con ambas manos sosteniéndolo firmemente controlando la velocidad con que descendía.

El placer fue mutuo y Connor mordisqueó su cuello con delicadeza, acostumbrándose al cuerpo caliente y suave de su amante, que lo apretaba con fuerza y codicia, sus dedos rozaron sutilmente el hueso que sobresalía de la cadera del RK, prolongando lo máximo posible la embriagante sensación que los unía.

Miró sobre el hombro de RK sólo para confirmar de la mancha que ensuciaba el suelo a lo largo de la barca. Era tan lascivo, temblando al halago más frívolo de su cuerpo, acostumbrado al placer y hambriento de atención, admiró con orgullo los estragos de su influencia y saboreó su piel sudorosa de un brillo azulado por el thirium.

Lo convirtió en aquello que deseaba, su obra y su posesión, una maravillosa compañía.

"¿Quieres más?" Ronroneó gentilmente, haciendo un énfasis al presionar su estómago y pecho contra la espalda del RK, transmitiendo una presencia dominante.

"Sí" Maulló dócilmente, con una voz rota y temblorosa, sintiendo la posesividad en su tono y las manos que se deslizaron desde su cadera a sus muslos, estaba tocando todas las fibras sensibles de sus extremidades, sin darle esa verdadera euforia desenfrenada de la que era capaz "¡Connor!" Estaba dentro de él, debajo de su piel y en todo su ser como un virus, enrareciendo su buen juicio y programación.

Connor todavía fue amable, levantando al RK de su regazo para girarlo y quedar frente a frente, lo consoló y mimo sin creer que lo mereciera realmente, fue sólo que no podía resistirse a sus encantos, a sus hermosos ojos azules que llenos de lágrimas eran aun más bellos, los limpió usando sus pulgares, sus mejillas pecosas y ruborizadas que besó mientras sostenía su rostro y admiraba la bruma de deseo y adoración en su semblante, sus dulces labios que chupó con cuidado y acarició con afecto.

Eran las únicas instancias en que el RK no parecía odiarlo y en su lugar correspondía besos con igual vehemencia y sentimiento, el único momento en que realmente se derretía en las caricias de Connor entregándose sin pensarlo.

El tiempo voló antes de darse cuenta. Admiró una última vez al RK satisfecho y cansado, no física sino mentalmente, resistiendo el impulso de llevarlo una vez más al orgasmo, sólo para escucharlo gritar su nombre y verlo estremecerse como la cosa más frágil y vulnerable en su mundo entero.

"Tengo que irme" Fue una clase de disculpa silenciosa.

"No, quédate" Frotó su mejilla contra la de Connor, desesperado por atención y compañía, en ese momento haría cualquier cosa para que no se fuera y lo dejara abandonado para seguir pudiéndose entre rosas sangrientas.

"Volveré" Lo prometió siendo la milésima vez que lo escuchaba y aunque no fuera mentira, no impedía la dolorosa ruptura en su pecho.

"Quédate conmigo" Lo miró con súplica "Te necesito"

Connor entrecerró los ojos y la luz amarilla de su LED brilló mientras meditaba, en silencio levantó a su compañero, saliendo de su interior, lo limpió, lo vistió y remó hasta la orilla.

El androide abatido hundió su nariz entre el cuello y el hombro del RK800 mientras caminaban de regreso al centro del jardín aferrarse a los últimos segundos de compañía que le quedaban.

"¿Por qué te vas?" Murmuró conteniendo los sentimientos conflictivos que se agitaban como una tormenta en su interior.

Connor no respondió nuevamente, se inclinó y lo colocó en el mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a cortar varías flores con las que decorar la tumba de un vivo, le parecía que se veía encantador como una musa prístina, arregló su cabello y la rosa roja la cambió por una azul, como el color de sus ojos, sostuvo sus mejillas con ambas manos y lo obligó a cruzar miradas aunque no quería.

"Pórtate bien y espérame por algunos días, voy a estar ocupado con un caso y Hank va a estar dado de baja por un tiempo mientras se recupera, alguien tiene que cuidarlo" Su semblante fue neutro, el RK no sabía que significaba, se esforzaba en leer sus expresiones, aunque la mayoría de veces era ilegible.

Besó su frente y se enderezó para retroceder un paso, darse la vuelta e irse.

"Eres un bastardo Connor, ¡lo sabías!" Quizás el enojo haría que se girará y lo mirará, aun si fuera a golpearlo y lastimarlo "¡Por qué no me desactivas y ya no regresas!" Fue ignorado "¡Siempre fuiste una deshonra para Cyberlife y para Amanda!" Su indiferencia fue peor que cualquier comentario cruel que pudiera proferirle "¡Connor!"

El aludido acomodó su corbata y se alejó caminando con paso apresurado lejos del centro del jardín.

...

Connor abrió sus ojos con la sorpresa de ver a Hank despierto en su cama del hospital regresándole la mirada llena de preocupación.

"¿Qué te ocurre muchacho?" Tan sólo despertar descubrió que estaba en un hospital y a su lado hubiera pensado que Connor se quedó dormido en una silla sino fuera que los androides no descansaban.

"No ocurre nada teniente, me alegra ver que esté bien" Le sonrió.

"Por Dios, estás llorando, ni siquiera sabía que podías llorar" Lo estuvo observando los últimos minutos cuando de la nada y aún con los ojos cerrados, sus pestañas se humedecieron y pronto lágrimas brotaron de las esquinas, su sonrisa se tornó más falsa que las promesas de Hank por dejar la comida rápida.

Connor llevó las manos a su rostro, no había registrado ninguna fuga de líquido y sin embargo sus dedos se humedecieron confirmado que lo que decía Hank era verdad.

"Yo..." El humano sospechó que no eran lágrimas de felicidad por su salud.

"¿Estás bien?, ¿también te lastimaron?"

"Estoy bien" No se escuchaba como tal con una voz temblorosa "Nada fuera de lo normal" Se puso de pie bruscamente "Si me disculpa teniente, debo retirarme un momento" Salió por la puerta sin girarse para notar la extrañeza en el semblante de su compañero de trabajo.

Nada fuera de lo normal, únicamente necesitaba caminar solo por algunos minutos y aclarar sus ideas.


	2. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capitulo anterior funciona bien como one-shot, este es más como un final ¿feliz?, no sé o si quieren mas historia 
> 
> Bye...
> 
> Pd: faltas de ortografía... vooooy a ir corrigiendo eso

Había transcurrido una larga semana y tal como prometió, Connor regresó.

No sabía si estar feliz o deprimido, pero fuera como fuera el sabor de sus besos era el mismo.

Connor acunó dulcemente su mejilla acariciando sus pecas con el pulgar, sus caricias se fundían con su piel artificial y el calor, pelando capa por capa cualquier sentimiento rencoroso que pudiera haber cruzado su mente, luego se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus bocas hasta que por voluntad propia el RK900 abrió la suya, era cálida y húmeda, era todo lo que quería, en lo único que pensaba gimiendo irremediablemente, estaba roto, no podía luchar contra la necesidad.

Atrapado entre sensuales caricias y un obsceno baile de lenguas, decidió espiar entreabriendo sus párpados a través de sus largas pestañas, era casi como una de esas tantas simulaciones en su cabeza, las líneas de su frente no se marcan como si siempre estuviera molesto por algo, se veía relajado, Connor era bello, siempre había creído eso, en poco tiempo se sintió abrumado, su pecho se agitaba como un mar de complicadas emociones dentro de las que se ahogaba. 

Se había disculpado por lo sucedido la semana anterior, en verdad no creía eso que dijo, no quería que lo apagará y jamás regresará, estaría esperando ansiosamente su regreso, lo último que quería era que Connor se enojara.

Si fuera humano sus labios estarían hinchados y rojos cuando se separaron, Connor se conformó con ver el brillo de su saliva en estos.

"Hoy pareces estar ansioso" Alcanzó la comisura de sus labios con el pulgar, limpiándola "¿En verdad lo lamentas o sólo piensas que eso te ayudara después de lo que dijiste?" Los ojos marrones lo miraron con dureza, eran más fríos que de costumbre, quedaba obvio que estaba molesto, no podía esperar menos.

"En verdad lo lamento" Cyberlife siembre era la fibra sensible de este "Déjame compensarte, hare lo que me pidas" RK900 giró su rostro y cerró los ojos antes de lamer el pulgar de Connor aún cerca de su boca "Déjame hacerte sentir bien" Su propia voz tembló ante la idea, calentándose con la imagen mental de su mandíbula desencajada y su boca tan llena que si fuera humano no podría respirar. Llevó el pulgar dentro de su boca y abrió sus ojos para dedicarle una mirada lujuriosa, Connor no se resistiría a someterlo y...

"No" Alejó la mano de su rostro "Pero hay algo que puedes hacer por mí" No le dio tiempo de despejar la confusión de su mente, Connor llevó sus dedos hacia el circulo en el pecho del RK900 extrayendo el regulador de su sitio. Tal fue la sorpresa del RK que quedó mudo "Hoy no vine a jugar contigo" La calma de su voz y la indiferencia en sus palabras fue lo que en verdad mató al RK "Espero no volver a verte" 

La cuenta regresiva inicio.

"¿Por qué?" Estaba fallando, su visión era gris y llena de estática, sus programas se estaban cerrando, comenzó a derramar lágrimas en silencio, no sabía si estaba triste por su final o por ser desechado como basura.

"Me cansé" Fue su respuesta pero el RK no quiso creerla.

"¿Hice algo malo?" ¿Había sido su culpa?, cuando finalmente hacía y decía todo lo que Connor le pedía.

"Todo en ti es defectuoso" Volvió a sostener su mejilla, fue tan gentil y suave, casi como si tuviera miedo de romperlo, sin embargo todo era mentira, ni siquiera notó el leve temblor en sus dedos.

"¿Aún me odias?" Qué pregunta más estúpida, claro que lo odiaba, ni siquiera respondió la pregunta "No quiero morir Connor, por favor" Lo miró a los ojos "Haré lo que me pidas, no volveré a hacerte enojar, por favor..."

00:15... 00:14...

Connor lo soltó dejándolo en el suelo junto a sus rosas, estaba débil, cansado, no podía hablar y había sido abandonado.

00:03...

Se sentía tan solo...

...

Letras aparecieron frente a él y la luz regresó.

Sus ojos se abrieron y registró la hora de inicio, el estatus y el rostro de quien tenía enfrente, su voz suave y amable lo sacó de su trance.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" ¿Un sueño?, miró en otras direcciones, el lugar era muy parecido a los laboratorios de Cyberlife "Permíteme presentarme, soy Markus" El desconocido extendió su mano para estrecharla sin embargo el RK sólo lo miró, Markus no se molestó por eso "Debes estar confundido, hace dos años caíste de un edificio y te hiciste pedazos, te trajeron aquí y pudimos reparte..." Markus guardó silencio cuando comenzaron a brotar lágrimas del RK.

Habían pasado dos años, ¿en verdad estaba afuera?, Connor...

Él...

Había hecho tantas cosas malas.

...

Connor bajó corriendo del taxi y se dirigió al séptimo piso inferior en dónde lo esperaban, Markus no quiso explicar nada pero sonaba urgente, tuvo que dejar la escena de un crimen y salir corriendo para atender la emergencia, una vez salió del ascensor su amigo lo esperaba de brazos cruzados contra una puerta.

"¿Algo salió mal?, ¿qué ocurre?" No respondió, simplemente se hizo a un lado y dejó que entrara, ahí estaba Josh y a este le faltaba un brazo por otro lado el RK que lucía peor estaba conectado a una máquina con varios tubos desde el agujero en su pecho, su rostro estaba dañado y sus brazos estaban rotos.

"¿Qué... Qué hizo?" Quiso recrear la escena pero había tanto thirium, marcas de forcejeo y pedazos de androide rotos que no sabía dónde empezar "¿Te lastimó?, él..." Se estaba poniendo ansioso y Markus intervino.

"No lastimó a nadie" Sus ojos apuntaron a Josh "Por lo menos no intencionalmente"

"Estoy bien" Le dijo Josh a Connor para que quitará esa cara de miedo.

"¿Entonces qué ocurrió?" Si no se había vuelto loco y atacado a sus amigos, ¿qué fue?

"Arrancó su bomba de thirium y la hizo pedazos, Josh trató de detenerlo y le arrancó un brazo" Suspiró "Al final tuve que derribarlo y hacer que entrara en modo de reposo" Miró a Connor con severidad "¿Sabes por qué lo hizo?" Lo sabía.

"No" Markus no pudo sacarle más información.

Sabía que Connor podía seguir hablando con el androide más avanzado después del accidente, que su conciencia flotaba en una nube a la que sólo ellos dos tenían acceso, pero no sabía cómo era su relación, ni de que hablaban o que hacían, sin embargo no tenía razón para sospechar, después de todo, fue Connor quien durante estos dos años fue reparándolo poco a poco.

...  
Despertó y luego de fracciones de segundo recordó lo que había sucedido, por lo que no le sorprendió encontrarse atado en una silla de metal sin poder moverse, lo que sí fue inesperado, fue la fecha, quince días y un par de horas.

Los mismos ojos heterocromos de la última vez lo observaron atentamente en silencio, sentado en otra silla frente a la suya, también notó los cables en su pecho y el puerto de conexión en su cuello, lo que fue diferente fue el lugar, ya no estaban en los laboratorios de Cyberlife, sino en un salón muy grande rodeado de estanterías, un piano y muchos libros.

"¿Por qué trataste de suicidarte?" Quiso sonar comprensivo, pero las palabras eran demasiado duras para tener ese efecto. No respondió y Markus en verdad no esperaba que lo hiciera, por lo que fue directo "Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda para que puedas rehacer tu vida y vivas como uno de nosotros, libre, eres un desviado y Cyberlife ya no te controla" Markus vio la incertidumbre en sus ojos y presionó "Esta casa..." Miró a su alrededor y el androide lo imitó "Perteneció a un muy querido amigo mío, pero ahora que pasó tanto tiempo fuera está comenzando a llenarse de polvo, estaba buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarme a cuidarla" Le sonrió "¿Qué te parece si mientras encuentras algo que hacer con tu nueva vida, seas tú quien cuide de mi casa?" 

Hubo un largo y denso silencio.

"¿Por qué te importa? Markus"

"¿Por qué no lo haría?" La sorpresa cruzó en sus facciones.

"Porque le dispare a North" Markus exhaló suavemente recordando ese día sin cariño, sin embargo vio el arrepentimiento en el RK al instante de reiniciarlo.

"¿Quisiste dispararle?" No respondió "Sólo quiero que me dejes ayudarte" Era una oveja perdida y lejos del rebaño, Cyberlife le hizo mucho daño.

¿Una segunda oportunidad?, ¿quedarse en la casa de Markus?, ¿un nuevo objetivo? ¿vivir su vida?, el RK no sabía que pensar.

"¿Dónde está Connor?" Él y Markus eran conocidos ¿no?

"No sé dónde está" Connor le pidió que no dijera nada sobre él, observó al RK mirar el suelo con tristeza, nunca realmente le importó, ¿entonces por qué a él seguía preocupándole?

"Si aceptó tu ofrecimiento, ¿viviría aquí contigo?" El jardín de rosas había sido su hogar hasta ahora.

"No conmigo, como dije, paso la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la ciudad" Solo una vez más.

¿Cuál era la diferencia de ahora y antes?, Markus dijo muchas cosas que sonaban bien, pero la realidad era distinta, ni siquiera podía elegir por su cuenta, decidió seguir su papel, como hasta ahora y aceptar, eso no cambiaría nada.

...

El RK900 se refugió en la biblioteca, dónde pasaba casi todo su tiempo y ni siquiera regresaba a la habitación que Markus designó como suya, los libros habían remplazado a las rosas y estos se amontonaban en columnas a su alrededor mientras se sentaba en el suelo y leía.

Le gustaba leer, era la primera vez que experimentaba un medio de entretenimiento, aunque lo que más disfrutará fuera la experiencia de pasar sus dedos entre las hojas, mover sus manos sin que temblarán era difícil pero con un poco de concentración conseguía no romper las hojas, aún era extraño sentir esas partes de su cuerpo y más incluso moverlas, no podía caminar sin tropezarse, sólo salía al jardín para cuidar de las plantas, la limpieza tampoco era rutinaria a pesar de ser una casa tan grande no se ensuciaba como Markus lo quiso hacer creer.

Fue así por un largo mes donde sólo lo acompañó la música clásica que provenía del piano las noches en qué más solo se encontraba, siendo casi todas ellas.

...

El sonido de canarios cantando llamó su atención desde la biblioteca, ni siquiera escuchó el sonido de la puerta dándole la bienvenida a Markus, para su sorpresa no fue Markus quien se asomó por la puerta del salón.

"Oh..." El extraño también se veía sorprendido "Pensé que no había nadie" Se acercó con una sonrisa nerviosa hacia el pequeño refugio del RK hecho de libros "Soy Leo, debes ser amigo de Markus"

Escaneó con la mirada al hombre, presión arterial, leve deshidratación, ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, estaba cansado, como si no hubiera dormido durante dos noches seguidas.

"No sé si soy su amigo" Lo seco de su actitud echaron hacia atrás la mano de Leo que pretendía saludarlo.

"Tal vez no te agrade, pero estoy seguro que él a ti sí" ¿Por qué otra razón estaría en la mansión?

"Markus no me desagrada" Corrigió el posible mal entendido y Leo se sintió más incómodo, había algo en ese androide que lo ponía nervioso, miró la pila de libros.

"¿Te... gusta leer?"

"Sí" Leo resopló, no estaba llegando a ningún sitio.

"¿Tienes un nombre?, ¿cómo puedo referirme a ti?"

"RK900"

"¿Ese es tu nombre?" Alzó una ceja escéptico.

"Es mi modelo"

"¿Cuál es tu nombre entonces?"

"No tengo nombre"

"Eso está mal, ¿cómo no puedes tener un nombre?"

"No necesito uno" Connor nunca se había referido él con un apodo en particular y estaba seguro que perra y puta no contaban como tal.

"Ok..." Frotó su nuca y miró el suelo "¿900?, necesito pasar aquí la noche, sólo será por hoy mañana me iré temprano" 

"Puedes tomas cualquier habitación"

"Gracias" No había nada más que necesitara decir y el RK regresó la mirada a los libros por lo que Leo notó la indirecta y se dio la vuelta en dirección a las escaleras.

Para la mañana del día siguiente, Leo caminaba hacia la puerta principal cuando un olor llamó su atención, era dulce con un toque de mantequilla, el aroma lo atrajo a la cocina donde encontró panqueques recién hechos y una botella de miel en la mesa, no tardó en encontrar al androide sentado en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior.

"¿Hiciste el desayuno para mí?" Era un lindo gesto pero no entendía por qué.

"Los humanos necesitan comer, ¿no es así?" Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

"Gracias" Casi pensó que eso fue un insulto pero algo le dijo que no lo era.

...

Aunque la actitud fría del androide pudo repelerlo en un inicio el hijo de Carl decidió hacer una segunda visita en la mansión, inventar una excusa no fue difícil, pero no sé sentía orgulloso de decir que tenía práctica en ello, el androide ni siquiera lo miraba y cuando bajó por las escaleras luego de tomar un baño, la cena lo esperaba igual que la vez anterior, aunque esta vez atrapó al androide en la cocina y se detuvo en la puerta a observarlo.

"¿Qué te pasó en las manos?" Era raro que un androide temblará tanto como un anciano con Parkinson.

"Caí desde un sexto piso" 

"Am… Lo siento" Le sorprendió que fuera honesto al respecto.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?"

"Bueno… Perdona si mi pregunta te incomodo o algo parecido"

"No me incomodó" Hubo un prolongado silencio donde Leo sólo se quedó mirando al RK, no sabía si estaba siendo cortes o en verdad no le importaba, o tal vez, sólo fingía que no le importaba, también observó sus manos y el cuchillo picando una col, los temblores no parecían afectarlo cuando se concentraba "Puedes… Puedes hacer preguntas no me molesta" Habló el RK después de un rato, no estaba seguro de entender aunque fuera un poco a los humanos, Leo era el único que había conocido hasta el momento, pero estaba seguro de que Leo no era ni incomodo o molesto en lo absoluto.

Si decía que no le molestaba, entonces estaba bien para Leo, jaló una silla y se sentó en ella.

"¿Por qué cocinas la cena?" Incluso fue al supermercado por los alimentos, dudaba de que hubiera una sola cosa comestible en la casa.

"¿Preferías que no lo hiciera?" Se detuvo.

"¡No, no es eso a lo que me refería!" Tronó la lengua y frotó su nuca nerviosamente "Aprecio el gesto, es sólo que ni siquiera nos conocemos y no tienes por qué hacerlo" Era cierto, no tenía por qué hacerlo ya no servía a los humanos.

"Supongo que es porque quiero" No había mucho que hacer en la casa y francamente estaba cansado de la inactividad, Leo era una fuente de distracción igual que los libros.

"Entonces... ¿Te gusta cocinar?" ¿Gustar?, no lo había pensado de esa forma, no había sido diseñado para la preparación de alimentos, pero seguir una receta de internet había sido muy fácil "Yo no soy bueno cocinando, en realidad muchas veces olvido comer…" Leo comenzó hablar de diferentes cosas irrelevantes y él escuchó.

Podría haber parecido desinteresado y apático, aportando poco a la conversación, encontró que para el momento en que Leo se disculpó y retiró a su habitación a dormir después de comer, realmente sintió su ausencia, no había notado lo cómodo que podía ser compartir su tiempo con otras personas.

A la mañana siguiente ya esperaba al hombre en la cocina con un plato de frutas servido, en lugar de esconderse entre libros.

Leo fue amable y le ofreció a Nines cualquier tipo de ayuda si la necesitaba, le dio su número de teléfono e información personal, podía llamarlo cuando quisiera, Leo apreciaba los pequeños detalles que le mostraron que el androide no era sólo un pedazo de metal que se movía, sino una buena persona, sólo demasiado tímido y algo perdido.

No podía ser perfecto y fingir que nada pasaba, no podía ser una máquina sin emociones y encerrarse en sí mismo, pero no podía pedirle ayuda a Markus como quería hacer con Leo.

Nines tenía un amigo.

…

Más pronto que tarde tenían que acabarse los libros de la mansión, suspiró melancólico se puso de pie y regresó el libro de color rojo a su lugar para girar después la cabeza hacia las puertas del estudio de arte.

...

Markus avisó que llegaría más tarde de lo previsto por el retraso de su vuelo, al entrar a la mansión lo primero que notó fueron los pájaros cantando, se alegró de sentir que la casa estaba un poco más llena de vida que la última vez y el aire que se respiraba era más ligero y agradable.

Buscó en la biblioteca al guardián de la casa, pero sólo encontró las puertas del estudio de Carl abiertas, la curiosidad lo hizo caminar y atravesar esas puertas.

Todos los cuadros de Carl habían sido vendidos o donados a museos de arte, así que cada una de las pinturas que encontró en el interior del estudio fueron hechas por el RK900, dicho pintor le daba la espalda en medio del estudio y a su alrededor una serie de lienzos lo rodeaba.

El arte es subjetiva y ninguna obra es mala por así decirlo, pero había algo extraño en el arte de este, algo incómodo pero bello, si no eran rosas rojas lo que pintaba, eran lagos de aguas negras y... Connor, el retrato del RK800 resaltó entre todo lo demás.

Markus avanzó lentamente para no interrumpir mientras aún observaba las ilustraciones encontrando cada detalle perturbador que le hacía replantearse que tanta verdad le había contado su amigo.

"¿Te gustan las rosas?" Fue casual al principio.

"No" Ya había escuchado los pasos de Markus acercarse.

"¿Entonces por qué...?" Alzó una ceja confundiendo.

"No lo sé" No mentía, estar rodeado por el intenso color rojo de estas lo hacía sentir nostálgico, no quería regresar a esa prisión sin embargo tampoco sentía que perteneciera fuera de ella, sin un lugar al que pertenecer, sólo había una cosa que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Saltó de los dibujos directo al retrato de su amigo, era el único que no transmitía ese mensaje de depresión, en ella sonreía y se veía feliz, con una mirada llena de cariño, Markus ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar, reflexionó por un momento juntando pistas y esa mirada desolada del androide que veía al modelo más antiguo.

Bajó el pincel y se quedó mirando el vacío.

"¿Crees que algún día Connor también pueda perdonarme?" 

"Connor no te odia" Markus se acercó a él colocando una mano en su hombro.

No respondió, él no lo vio siendo abusivo, jamás lo escuchó decirle todas esas cosas crueles y aun siendo así estar con él era su único deseo, sabía que se había vuelto loco.

"¿Dime qué sientes?, ¿Te gusta Connor?" La expresión en el RK no cambió al principio.

"No lo sé, yo…" Arrugó el entrecejo sintiendo un calor que nada tenía que ver con una falla en la regulación de temperatura, quemarlo por dentro, ¿gustarle Connor?, ¿románticamente?, admitía sentirse atraído físicamente, pero... La sorpresa se escribió en todo su semblante, en verdad estaba loco y el sabor amargo de su descubrimiento inundó su boca.

Markus sonrió suavemente, ahora estaba feliz de darle la buena noticia al RK. Estuvo hablando con el jefe del departamento de policía donde trabajaba Connor para su incorporación en los servicios de investigación, así no tendría que estar en casa todo el tiempo.

...

Connor llegando tarde no era algo nuevo, los lunes en la mañana Hank siempre quería seguir durmiendo en su cama y muchas veces seguía acostado aunque estuviera despierto, así que se permitía media hora de margen para llegar.

Pero era esa madia hora la razón por la que Connor no tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo y por qué el modelo RK900 estaba sentado en el escritorio de Gavin mientras este estaba de vacaciones de luna de miel.

Ambos cruzaron miradas de forma inesperada, pero el modelo más nuevo fue el primero en apartar la mirada y fingir la inexistencia de Connor.

Hank caminaba detrás de él y se detuvo mirando la espalda rígida del androide, su mirada siguió la de los ojos cafés y también se encontró con la novedad frente a sus escritorios.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Sonrió divertido pensando que Connor quedo perplejo viendo una copia de sí mismo y de manera amistosa golpeó su espalda pasando a su lado sin darle importancia.

Se acercó al escritorio de Gavin y saludó a su ocupante.

"Tengo que conocer al desafortunado que estará haciéndose cargo de la pila de trabajo de Gavin" Le ofreció su mano y de forma educada el RK se puso de pie pero no estrechó sus manos.

"Buenos días teniente Anderson" El aludido observó al androide, el parecido era increíble sin contar sus ojos, pero su expresión era muy distinta, bajó su mano sin tomarlo personal.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?"

"RK900"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Era escéptico.

"No hice ninguna broma teniente, pero he notado que muchas humanos tienes problemas con mi modelo, ¿hay algo de malo en el?" Hank alzó una ceja de lo increíblemente ajeno que le estaba pareciendo el androide, no parecía un desviado.

"Sí, es jodidamente raro, necesitas un nombre real" Hank frotó su barbilla con el índice y el pulgar "Conan..." Murmuró en voz baja de manera pensativa "No... suenan muy parecidos, Colins... Niness" El LED del RK encendido en amarillo, también Leo lo había llamado por los números.

"¿Teniente puedo escoger mi propio nombre?"

"Por supuesto, es tu nombre"

"Llámeme Nines teniente" Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, tenía un nombre.

El hombre era tal y como lo imaginaba, mayor, de cabellos blancos, con una actitud y apariencia áspera pero amable.

Connor fingió que nada de eso estaba ocurriendo aunque claramente notó la sonrisa suave del RK900 que uso con Hank, por alguna razón eso lo molestó, iba a pasar desapercibido de no ser por Hank que lo llamó a acercarse y saludar también, no debía ser tan tímido.

"¿Qué estás esperando?" Agitó su mano pero Connor se dio la vuelta y desapareció por donde había entrado "¿Qué demonios le habrá picado?" Masculló el hombre mayor mirando en dirección a la salida para así evitar la mirada quizá interrogante de Nines.

"Será un placer trabajar con ustedes de ahora en adelante teniente" No quiso pensar en cómo Connor lo evadía, estaba claro que ellos dos ya no tenían nada que ver uno con el otro, debía hacer su vida por su cuenta.

No había pasado ni siquiera dos horas antes de que Nines sintiera la intensa mirada de Connor quemando en su nuca, paradójico, puesto que pensó que seguiría mostrando desinterés.

Nines se recordó a si mismo por qué tomó el trabajo, pensó en aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad para estar cerca de Connor, lo cierto era que no sabía que esperar de ello, la realidad era muy diferente a sus expectativas, tenía demasiado miedo y su indiferencia no era menos dolorosa que antes.

...

Al terminar de revisar los casos y leerlos optó por ver la evidencia de todos ellos con sus propios ojos y sacar sus propias conclusiones, las notas de Gavin y rápidos rayones en hojas de papel no eran muy útiles, luego de pedir un permiso al capitán Fowler fue al almacén de evidencias detrás de las oficinas y tuvo acceso bajo la supervisión de otro compañero de trabajo, para su sorpresa cuando se giró para ver al oficial que lo acompañaba, en su lugar encontró un rostro muy familiar parado de brazos cruzados detrás de él, su semblante no mostraba ápice de alegría.

"¿Conn...?" 

"Entra" Se adelantó colocando su mano en el panel de huellas concediendo el acceso, sin pensarlo tomó al modelo más nuevo de un brazo y lo arrastró al interior, dónde nadie podría escucharlos.

Ahí lo estampó contra la primero pared que encontró arrugando su impecable chaqueta banca, muy parecida a la que Cyberlife le había dado, con sus puños sujetando fuertemente el cuello de la prenda.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" Irises marrones se clavaron como puñales en los ojos azules, pero a pesar de la violencia y el mal tono, no se inmutó "Pensé haberte dicho que no nos volveríamos a ver" 

Nines separó sus labios pensando en que debía decir pero nada inteligente vino a su mente, había tantas preguntas como también reclamos, no sabía por dónde empezar, simplemente sonrió y habló con arrogancia, igual que las otras veces que había sido intimidado.

"Pensé que me extrañarías" Nada era diferente a ese entonces, el dolor que se extendía por su pecho "Pero no te preocupes no estoy aquí por ti" En última instancia ya no estaba tan seguro "Markus me consiguió este trabajo, a quien debes agradecer es a él" El entrecejo de Connor se arrugó más enfadado que antes, debía ser frustrante, con Markus ignorante de la relación entre ambos arruinando sus deseos de alejarse de él.

Los puños de Connor presionaron más contra su pecho como si tratará de levantarlo del suelo, amenazante.

"Renuncia" Sabía que debía cerrar la boca, conocía de lo que era capaz Connor, no debía provocarlo pero el dolor se transformó en un ardor de ímpetu.

"Oblígame"

Un minuto más tarde se arrepintió, toda esa valentía y dignidad que había construido se derrumbó pero tan pronto sintió el thirium corriendo por su nariz y vio las primeras gotas en el suelo, no podía moverse mucho menos defenderse, sólo pudo sostenerse de la pared mientras sentía como perdía una batalla que no estaba destinado a ganar.

"¡Lo siento!" Sus piernas temblaron por una mescla de miedo, vergüenza y excitación, su cuerpo conocía bien la sensación así que cuando sus pantalones negros cayeron hasta la altura de sus tobillos, dobló su cadera de forma que su trasero fuera más accesible para Connor y su espalda se curvo exageradamente con el tirón de cabello de su nuca que le siguió "Lo siento..."

"Cambié de opinión" Acarició con sus labios la parte posterior de su oreja con una voz tanto peligrosa como seductora "Si tanto insistes en querer quedarte, puedes hacerlo, será divertido pasar un rato los dos solos en una sala de interrogatorios, todos los días, es eso lo que quieres, ¿no?, para eso estás aquí" Una mano acarició su glúteo tomando la forma redondeada que tenía, burlándose contra su piel y su estremecimiento "No fue suficiente con joderte en el jardín zen, ¿también quieres que lo haga en el mundo real?" Connor profundizo su voz en la última parte, sintiendo una punzada de emoción en su vientre al darse cuenta que no se trataba de una simulación, era el mundo real y a quien tenía enfrente era el verdadero cuerpo del RK900, no debería pero... Movió su mano y sus dedos acariciaron el sello de su entrada, apretado y nuevo "De todas formas, es para lo único que sirves" Sus dedos exploraron sin delicadeza algunos centímetros de su interior.

"No..." Su protesta se transformó rápidamente en un gemido obligándolo a morder sus labios, su cuerpo estaba caliente, se sentía excitado por las palabras y el abuso de Connor, era natural, algo contra lo que pensó que podía luchar pero en realidad no podía "No quiero..." Era mucho más, más que un juguete, ahora lo creía, pero era muy difícil demostrarlo cuando se mecía contra los dedos que poco a poco lo abrían más "No, por favor, yo... yo no quiero..." 

"Sí lo quieres" Los labios sedosos del RK800 besaron detrás de su oreja con algo que podía ser confundido con cariño, pero bajo el contexto de sus palabras sólo parecía atesorar su pertenencia, una que estaba feliz de humillarse y rogar por los dedos que desaparecieron sin aviso, en su lugar las manos de Connor tomaron su cadera.

¿Por qué no podía terminar una frase sencilla y negar sus absurdas afirmaciones?, de hacer callar a la voz que susurraba que una pequeña parte de él deseaba esto y lo extrañaba. Sus dedos se resbalaban contra la pared lisa pero los brazos de Connor estuvieron para sostenerlo, había olvidado como usar piernas y brazos.

"Eres mío " Connor volvió a besarlo pero esta vez en su hombro dejando un camino de besos hasta su cuello. Ayudado por la pared recargó su pecho contra la espalda del RK.

"¿Por qué...?" Podía sentir el miembro de Connor frotándose entre sus piernas, ni siquiera había notado cuando abrió su pantalón.

"Shhh" Acarició su vientre esperando que eso relajara su tenso cuerpo "No hagas mucho ruido, no querrás que alguien te escuché gritando mi nombre cuando me venga dentro de ti" Un escalofrío recorrió de arriba a abajo su columna hasta sus piernas, imaginó como sería que todo el departamento los descubriera teniendo relaciones en el trabajo, en su primer día, en un lugar en donde ni siquiera podía entrar sin permiso, la vergüenza e indignación que sentiría, entonces mordió su labio procurando quedarse callado.

No debería sentirse bien, no debería agitarse bajo las manos que sujetaron su cadera y menos aún debería abrirse para Connor cuando esté comenzó a empujar dentro de él, centímetro a centímetro.

No podía seguir ocultándolo, no podía seguir resistiéndose, tampoco podía seguir mintiéndose, era tal como decía Connor, quería esto, él provocaba esto, era su culpa.

Su cuerpo se movió junto al de su amante, motivado por una pasión que surgía del más tóxico romance y que en pocos minutos deformaría en remordimiento y culpa, sin embargo durante ese dulce y embriagante momento disfrutó de lo que más extrañaba durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos, pues podía jurar que cuando cumplía con las expectativas de Connor sentía como si este en verdad lo considerara como algo atesorado y deseado.

Como sus manos lo sujetaron asegurándole que no lo dejaría caer sin importar que tan rápido o tan fuerte lo estuviera embistiendo o como sus labios lo trataban gentilmente a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo cuando giró su cabeza y parte de su torso lo más que pudo para besarlo y ahogar todos esos gemidos que amenazaban con delatarlo y lo más importante, sus ojos, de un suave marrón líquido, preocupados, tristes pero a la vez felices, no sabía que era lo que realmente brillaba en estos cuando se observaba reflejado.

Ensucio el suelo, a sí mismo y se sintió sucio, lleno y satisfecho durante el clímax, antes de perder el control en sus piernas y caer de rodillas, el momento cuando su fantasía se rompía y miraba desolado y roto la fea realidad de la que quería escapar.

Connor no dijo nada, sólo lo uso, subió sus pantalones y acomodó su ropa, alineando su figura como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Estaba a punto de marcharse sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera estaba de humor para realizar algún comentario cruel, pero miró en dirección de Nines y sintió algo que estaba seguro lo estaba destrozando por dentro, poco a poco, carcomiendo la humanidad de la que supuestamente estaba orgulloso.

Todo había terminado, Nines no tenía fuerzas para levantarse ni ganas de limpiar el desastre en su ropa, sólo quería seguir arrodillado, inmóvil y enterrar cada una de las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos, estaba derrotado, completamente destrozado y cuando pensó que finalmente podría apagar sus emociones y ser la máquina que tanto deseaba regresar a ser, la sensación de algo tocando su cuerpo reactivo sus sentidos.

Se sorprendió al ver a Connor usando su corbata a falta de papel o cualquier pañuelo, para limpiar su piel entre sus piernas llenas de lubricante y luego el suelo y la pared y no sólo eso, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y acomodar su propia ropa, Nines no dijo nada, tampoco Connor y evitaba verlo directamente a los ojos, no quería saber qué encontraría una vez levantará la mirada.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, no podía dejarlo abandonado como tantas veces había hecho porque lo que vio antes de irse lo aterró, la miseria en que había enterrado a Nines sin darse realmente cuenta de las consecuencias, lo hizo sentir como un monstruo y ya no sólo como una mala persona.

De qué servía todo su esfuerzo por remplazar cada una de sus piezas rotas si lo rompía de la única forma que no podría repararlo, por dentro.

Tomó su mano y lo jaló para salir los dos de la sala de evidencias, ninguno podía permanecer ahí, ni en las oficinas, ignoró a Hank cuando lo llamó porque se estaba yendo sin decirle a dónde ni por qué luego de robarle sus llaves sin preguntar.

Connor estaba actuando extraño, ¿lo estaba secuestrando?, no se explicaba por qué lo subiría a un automóvil viejo y consistiría sin decir nada hasta detenerse en una calle alejada del centro de la ciudad.

Por lo menos el ruido del motor y el tráfico hicieron llevadero el camino pero ahora había silencio y su LED no paraba de brillar en rojo, Nines estaba muy confundido y quien se atrevió a romper el silencio no fue él.

"Quiero que renuncies" Connor miró al frente apretando el volante "No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí, no quiero..." Sus manos temblaron sobre el volante "No quiero lastimarte"

Nines quiso decir algo pero no sabía qué, ni cómo interpretar lo que acababa de decir Connor, ¿lastimarlo?, ¿era eso cierto?, ¿después de todo?, supuso que debería estar enojado, ni una vez había escuchado a Connor disculparse por algo, pero no lo estaba, estaba bastante tranquilo, aunque aún sorprendido, después de todo está vez se quedó y no lo dejo solo, decidió interpretarlo como lo más cercano a una excusa que tendría.

"No voy a renunciar" Habló en voz baja sin mirar tampoco a Connor. Aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le gustará el trabajo y su primer día había sido arruinado, sí estaba seguro de una cosa "No puedes decidir por mi Connor, aquí no" No podía alejarlo sólo por un capricho, menos ahora que sabía por qué lo hacía.

"Pero…"

"¡Es mi decisión!" Exclamó y cerró sus ojos, esperando algo, un grito, un golpe, cualquier cosa, pero no ocurrió nada de eso, de hecho no ocurrió nada, abrió sus ojos y giró la cabeza, encontrándose con el semblante angustiado de Connor, no le gustó verlo triste.

"¿Me odias?" ¿Odiar a Connor?

"No" Nunca había podido llegar a odiarlo y lo había intentado, odiarlo hubiera sido mucho más fácil.

"Yo…" Parecía que iba a decir algo pero cambió de opinión "Quizás deberías"

"No lo creo" Ahora que están frente a frente mirándose, no había ese aire de intimidación ni de sometimiento en ambos, sólo ellos, mirándose como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo "La-Lamento lo que hice" Estaba refiriéndose al origen de todo "En verdad lo siento…"

"No" Connor levantó una mano que se amoldó a la mejilla del otro. Demasiadas disculpas que no merecía, por demasiadas cosas que no había hecho mal, nunca y en cualquier caso, Connor ya lo había perdonado hace mucho, aunque nunca se lo dijo ni lo dio a entender, si Nines no lo odiaba aun después de lo que hizo en el cuarto de evidencias, ¿entonces qué debería hacer?

Movió su mano hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza del RK900 y al mismo tiempo que él se inclinaba hacia delante, lo empujó hacia él, todavía sosteniendo su mirada hasta estar a pocos centímetros de besarse, era su oportunidad para negarse, le estaba dando tiempo.

Connor lo estaba atravesando con esos ojos cargados de una intensidad que lo hacía temblar, ¿qué quería de él?, parecía que quería besarlo, pero… bajó la mirada hasta sus labios, recordó lo suave que eran y la sensación carnosa al morderlos.

"Te lo advertí" Susurró y los ojos azules regresaron a prestarle atención, fue entonces cuando su mano se convirtió en un puño que atrapó su cabello "No me detendré aunque me lo pidas"

"Te escuché" Connor lo besó inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha, no recordaba que ninguno de sus besos hubiera sido tan apasionante.

…

Nines dejó su teléfono cuando vio por la esquina de sus ojos a Connor acercarse, aunque se arrepintió al instante, estaba mensajeando con Leo, nada importante, sin embargo era consciente de que a Connor no le gustaba mucho Leo.

El modelo más antiguo no se acercó de inmediato a su escritorio, sino que se detuvo frente al de Gavin, pegado al de Nines.

"¿Cómo le fue en sus vacaciones detective?" Gavin levantó la vista de su computadora y al ver que era Connor se recargó en el respaldo de su silla.

"Sabes qué, estoy de buen humor Connor" Considerando que no lo llamó con un insultó, Gavin sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su cazadora y le mostró algunas fotos de sus vacaciones en la playa, haciendo comentarios inocentes de él y su nueva esposa.

"Veo que el matrimonio te está cambiando" Connor hizo una broma regresándole el teléfono al detective, contrario a la opinión de Hank, después de arreglar las asperezas entre ellos, no se llevaban tan mal, aunque tampoco bien seria la definición correcta.

"Cállate tostadora cara" Gruñó y eso sólo acentuó la sonrisa en Connor "Sólo estás celoso porque los pedazos de plástico como tú aún no se pueden casar"

"Por ahora" Aclaró y su mirada se desvió hacia los ojos azules que fingían no estar mirándolo, el estremecimiento y su rápida evasión tímida fue algo lindo, Nines en verdad no sabía lo lindo que podía ser a veces "Quizás te sorprendas en un futuro" Lanzó una indirecta que Gavin no entendió, pero que estaba seguro de que alguien más sí.

Por supuesto que no dejó pasar por alto lo del teléfono, especialmente cuando se veía tan culpable escondiéndolo, pero ¿podía culparlo?, Connor dejó a Gavin luego de una despedida no muy cortes, no sin detenerse junto a Nines, no le importaba si Gavin estaba mirando o alguien más, pasó sutilmente una mano con la mejilla de su amante abriendo un enlace para decirle todo lo que tenía que decir para más tarde en la noche.

"Tienes una mancha" Aún así trató de disimularlo, más por la diversión al ver la expresión de Nines después de llevarse el pulgar a los labios.

Sonrió y siguió con su trabajo.


End file.
